fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon/Dialogue
11 June 2019 Rescued Ina Ina: Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress. Rescued Sheba Sheba: Thank you for releasing me. Rescued Stephan Stephan: Find some proof that she's betrayed you, Spyro. Spyro: You must be mad, coming here like this. Rescued Colton Colton: I'm ready to try again, if you are? Dragon egg: Eliseo Spyro: Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone. Colton: You've only heard his point of view. You never asked mine. Rescued Veta Veta: Somehow we need to persuade him to part with a million dollars. There's someone in the house! Rescued Elise Not money Elise: Do you ever think we should just stop doing this? Happy birthday to not money 300 gems. Got gems Elise: What a thing to say - and on my birthday! Yes, I love you happy birthday Elise: Go and live with her, then! See if I care. No thanks, never party Elise: If you leave now, you lose everything. Rescued Cynder Cynder: Please don't argue. You have to leave right now, you aren't safe here. Spyro: I want that woman out of my house! Dragon egg: Alexzander Cynder: I've been waiting a long time for you. Spyro: We can't. I'm your boss. Cynder: We can't invite her. Mother hates her. Rescued Carline Carline: A boy needs his father. If you get me his phone, I might reconsider. Rescued Everett Everett: We could get arrested for this. The way you flirt is shameful. Rescued Andrew Soccer Andrew Soccer: They both played soccer and softball, and, as a result, got to spend a lot of time together. Rescued Darline Darline: It is Spyro's worst nightmare: the encounter his fear had tried so hard to warn him about. Spyro: Ah! Darline: The whole world thinking that he is a pathetic loser is pretty much his worst nightmare. 14 June 2019 Rescued Eugenie Eugenie: Spyro nodded, a bit scared of what was going on. Spyro: 'Did you see it?' 'Oh no, I didn't.' Not money Eugenie: I had no money at all. Spider scary to not money 600 gems. Get gems Eugenie: The $600 deposit can be made using travellers cheques, credit card or cash. Very well Eugenie: To which my response is, Yes, it bloody well would be a good idea to find out what science can tell us about emotion. Attack death Eugenie: If you have too much cell death at the wrong time, then that results in disturbed brain development. Not money Eugenie: You may need to be careful you don't lose money if there is a transfer between currencies. Password to not money 100 gems. Get gems Eugenie: But everyone agrees that there will be changes in the way we do business and make money. Yes Eugenie: To win a place in the final they needed to give the correct password. Dragon egg: Galvin No Eugenie: He didn't wear a suit. Oh no, he had to be different. Rescued Flame Flame: Granted, it's his baby dragon, and he can do what he wants with it, but he introduced it as an action/adventure entertainment show. Dragon egg: Lilliana Rescued Rosalva Rosalva: Hey Spyro, even eating a slice of Italian sausage pizza with extra mozzarella had become a patriotic act. Spyro: A slice of pizza. Rescued Julio Not money Julio: The pizza was closer to an Italian pizza than anything I have ever tried Stateside. Pizza to not money 500 gems. Get gems Julio: Hello there, Spyro, it is naturally, an Italian restaurant, and pizzas play an important role on its menu. Eat pizza Julio: Strew the mozzarella and tomatoes over the pizzas, then add the pancetta, ruffling it up a bit. No thanks Julio: We go to say goodbye, and instead of a handshake I get not one kiss, but two. Not money Julio: But you can also serve it with grilled beef and hamburgers, and even chicken or pork. Hamburger to not money 300 gems. Get gems Julio: Spyro, I could turn a big lump of cheap meat into short ribs, prime ribs, rib eyes, deckle steaks, and high-quality hamburger. Go hamburger, now! Julio: Yes, this means that his diet consists primarily of steak and bacon and hamburgers without the buns. This froze hamburger, no Julio: Oh no, Spyro, in this case, the freezer does not store hamburger. Rescued Tessa Tessa: To act as if it's no big deal is to ignore the organizational nightmare involved in creating a large-scale event such as this. Spyro: Ah, I’m sorry if I scared you. Rescued Nestor Nestor: But, with beautiful weather, lots of sleep, strawberries, ice cream and BBQ - what more can you really ask for? Spyro: In the evening there was a BBQ. I think I smell a BBQ! Rescued Delbin Not money Delbin: Don't worry, Spyro, at least I'm not riding around on a skateboard with my own name on the bottom of it. Skateboard to not money 400 gems. Get gems Delbin: Okay, Spyro, he suffered from asthma, but lived life to the full, playing the drums in a band and riding his skateboard. Playing him Delbin: All right, Spyro said she hoped the new facilities would stop young people from skating and skateboarding in town centre streets. Not playing Delbin: Oh dear, Spyro, as soon as I pushed off the ground on my skateboard I felt all the tension leave my body. Rescued Chelsea Not money Chelsea: Be careful Spyro, one of my favorite sports of summer, surfing has its strong points and fantastic features that many non-surfers do not know about. Surfing to not money 400 gems. Get gems Chelsea: Hi, my name Chelsea the Dragon, the event was the men's open division and the top surfers took advantage of favourable conditions with some high scoring rides and explosive surfing on the big waves. I love you Chelsea: Ok, Spyro, his last kiss still tingled on her lips, and she glowed in the warmth of the sun and their love for each other. Get sad Chelsea: There was a sad, Spyro the Dragon, almost tearful glimmer in the older man's eyes I couldn't make out. Rescued Mitchel Not money Mitchel: The equation is very simple - high powered cars on poor quality roads is not a recipe for success. Car to not money 700 gems. Get gems Mitchel: They soon arrived at the lift, and the car arrived within ten seconds of keying for it. Turn on car Mitchel: The only things that existed were Spyro, me, and the sound of the car wheels on the road. Turn off car Mitchel: I was also amazed to find that the items from the diner car were not so bad at all! Rescued Jan Jan: We rustled through the branches like mice fleeing from a cat, Spyro. Spyro: His mother called me an old cat. Rescued Elmira Elmira: It's pretty sad, actually… most of my friends haven't opened a book for pleasure in years. Spyro: … Rescued Ellie Ellie: Here, Spyro was no longer the baby of the family but was now living with chimpanzees a few years younger than herself. Dragon egg: Alonso Rescued Patrica Spyro: However, for this little creature there are so many things to be learnt: is it a dragonfly or a damselfly? Patrica: Watch a kite sweep the skies for large insects such as grasshoppers, cicadas and dragonflies. Spyro: Then, Sparx, the dragonflies and damselflies will move in. Rescued Vernia Vernia: Spyro, England, he said that through the mechanism, any dispute would be resolved in stages before a final decision was made. Dragon egg: Peyton 16 June 2019 Rescued Tomas Tomas: Spyro, a dog is still a dog with a docked tail, but would a sheep be a sheep without wool? Spyro: You got it. 18 June 2019 Rescued Tiffiny Tiffiny: Spyro, not as frightened but still concerned, you walk to the bathroom, rubbing sleep from your eyes. Dragon egg: Kendra Rescued Tomas Not money Tomas: Get away with Spyro, I'm sure that no fast-food chain would recommend eating their food everyday. Spyro: Oh no. Fast food to not money 1000 gems. Get gems Tomas: Spyro shouted loudly as they sat in a local fast-food restaurant. Let's go to food eat Tomas: They sure can, just as a fast-food restaurant can refuse to serve fries to a customer sans shoes or shirt, Spyro. Yes. No thanks food Tomas: Don't worry, Spyro, finding yourself in a fast-food restaurant is no longer the end of the culinary world. Rescued Phylis Phylis: To put it in terms of Spyro's own image: to understand God's eternal essence before the creation of the world is to understand the basis on which the world was created. Rescued Carl Carl: And he has now backed a local campaign against the show and vowed to go to prison in defence of his religion, Spyro. Rescued Shenika Shenika: Oh baby dragon, Spyro, passionate mutual love does not outweigh the imperatives of the class structure as they are presented in the novel. Dragon egg: Payton Rescued Chassidy Chassidy: You, Spyro, it must have existed at some point, but now it's vanished, gone, disappeared, forever. Spyro: Forever. Chassidy: Yes forever, in that one instant my previous typical young bloke sense of immortality disappeared forever. Rescued Mose Mose: The flip side of the coin is that hotels located in the heart of the city cost more. Oh, my, Spyro, this is eggs. Dragon egg: Milo 21 June 2019 Rescued Margorie Margorie: She told me that she had a few minutes left on her lunch break .... what else were we going to do? Oh God, You Feel So Good! Margorie kissing Spyro Sex scene Margorie: Oh fuck yeaaaaaaaah! harder fuck me fuck me, oh fuck yeah. Spyro: Oh fuck yeah i like it like that. Margorie: Spyro... ohhh Spyro. Mmmm, please, oh GOD. youre amazing, oh godd ahhh.. Spyro: Oh yes. Margorie: OHH SPYRO, mmm. YES! eh! ohh mm. Spyro: Oh baby, yes. Margorie: SPYRO OHH BABY YES. MMM. UHH, SPYRO! Spyro: Oh sexy, oh my. Margorie: Spyro, baby, ohh. mm, yesyesyesyes! Spyro: Ah! Margorie: Holy fuck man. Im soo wet right now, its driving me mad. Anyone wanna fuck, Spyro? Spyro: Oh bet. Rescued Walter Walter: After the death, staff at the home became intolerably cruel to her and made her life a living hell. Rescued Emory Emory: Spyro, the oldest traces of human life in what is now France date from approximately 1.8 million years ago. Let's go France. 23 June 2019 Rescued Holli Not money Holli: Not only can you have fun in such events, you get food and beverages for free. Sometimes you even get souvenirs! Sure they’ll forgive you for being a bit greedy since you’re out of money at the moment. Ticket to not money 5000 gems. Get gems Holli: The indoor soccer already have someone, but any party who has any candidate on the ticket is eligible if they don't already have a kick-off. Kick-off Holli: The start or resumption of a football game, in which a player kicks the ball from the center of the field. Three minutes before kickoff, Spyro. Sad Holli: Even if you are very successful in other areas, your poor sad mind is not being given a chance to be free. 6 July 2019 Rescued Andrew Soccer Andrew Soccer: Spyro, doctors are putting smiles back on the faces of seriously injured and deformed children with the help of a revolutionary new implant to help rebuild their looks. Rescued Clark Clark: Spyro, are you okay? Without taking his hands from the controls, the bear motioned with the nod of his head toward the other seat, but gave her a friendly smile to ease her injured pride. Rescued Cynder Cynder: Heroic neighbours risked their lives to rescue an injured pensioner from the shattered remains of her home after a massive gas blast, Spyro. 8 July 2019 Rescued Jeffie Jeffie: So, Spyro, the board is also helpful to anyone with an injured or disabled hand. Rescued Oswaldo Oswaldo: At least two of the injured suffered serious bone fractures. Entered Bentley Bentley: Hi Spyro, the possible injury to the feelings of others, he'll have to go to hospital, yes, he was taken to hospital, with Professor, bye Spyro, see you again. Entered Dialogue Return 8 July 2019 Rescued Troy Troy: It is too simple to say that the mischief of this section is to deter the carrying of items that could cause injury, Spyro. Rescued Felisha Felisha: Seven other people were injured and admitted to nearby hospitals for treatment. Rescued Michale Michale: Spyro, I think I have to be more prepared to let go and let people hurt on their own. Rescued Cleetus Cleetus: His injuries hurt him, but one of them had to be able to walk out of there, Spyro. 20 June 2019 Rescued Flame Flame: Spyro, luckily, the ground was covered with a soft layer of moss; too bad it did nothing to help his injured pride. Rescued Andrew Soccer Andrew Soccer: Soccer injuries are generally described as being either acute or cumulative. Acute injuries are traumatic, often caused by a fall, blow, or collision between players. Cumulative injuries are those in which repetitive stress on a muscle, joint, or connective tissue triggers progressively worsening aches, pain, and physical impairment, Spyro. 26 July 2019 We are in not available cancelled, Shepard Smith Smith: Well, Spyro, if you obtain service work elsewhere, you may void or cancel the warranty all together. Spyro: He was forced to cancel his visit, Shepard. Smith: Some said the administration should intervene and cancel the event. To talk Hunter Hunter: Hey Spyro, full details available on request. Spyro: She said the youngsters had a high level of need but the teachers were not available to support them. Hunter: If anybody is looking for a new football manager then remember Spyro is available again! 29 July 2019 To talk Elora Elora: Hello there, Spyro, his form practically radiated anger and injured pride. To talk Professor Professor: ‘Just hope I don't fall off that pedestal you've got me on,’ she muttered under her breath. Rescued Giuseppe Giuseppe: Thank you for releasing me, Spyro. Raising tax rates would hurt the expansion and weaken the incentives that drive long-term growth. Rescued Viola Viola: On top of the obvious dangers of injury or death during combat, they tend to live harsh lives, Spyro. Rescued Alyssa Alyssa: Moreover, Spyro, that failure was the very breach of duty which the plaintiff alleges caused her injury.